The Angel's Demon
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: Nightcrawler and Archangel. After a run-in with some Sentinels, Kurt and Warren get separated and an unexpected ally helps out.


Kurt/Warren

* * *

Kurt stared at Magneto as he panted heavily, "This had better not be some trick."

They stood on the outskirts of New York, having just escaped the wrath of the Sentinels. Magneto's team included Gambit, Mystique, Toad, and Pyro. Kurt, who had recently been made a team leader for the X-Men, had Northstar, Rogue, and Iceman with him. His team had gotten separated from the rest of the X-Men and had ended up meeting Magneto, who had offered them a place to lay low and rest. Everyone was exhausted by the fight and Kurt knew at least he would be sore for awhile.

He shook his head, "Hardly. I won't sacrifice my fellow mutants or let them suffer when I have a chance to help. I'll even let you contact the rest of your precious X-Men."

Kurt nodded and they left.

* * *

Warren was anxious in a way he never had been before and he was now pacing around his room. The reason for his anxiety was Kurt. The two mutants had been together for quite awhile now and Warren was almost terrified because Kurt and his team had not met up with the rest of the X-Men. There was no sign of Kurt and there was no way to get in touch with him. He just hoped Kurt hadn't been taken by the Sentinels or killed by them. He hoped Kurt was alright, wherever he was.

There was a knock on his door and he looked up to see Wolverine, "Better come quick, bub. We got a call coming in from Magneto."

He nodded and followed his teammate as another scenario entered his head. Now he was worrying that Magneto had pulled some kind of trick on Kurt. Magneto had showed up midway through the battle with the Sentinels and had, surprisingly, helped the X-Men fight them. The arrival of Magneto and his team had breathed new life into the battle and caused the destruction of a few more Sentinels. As he walked into the living room he saw that the call coming in was a video conference. Professor Xavier, Scott, Jean, Hank, and Ororo were already there. The call had just started and Magneto was sitting on the other side of the screen without his helmet.

Magneto spoke first, "Charles, so good to see you again. It seems the good fight is not going so well."

Xavier gave a small smile in greeting, "Erik, I hadn't expected to hear from you. You spend a great deal of effort trying to avoid me."

"Well, this is out of the ordinary. The battle with the Sentinels was unexpected and the circumstances are rather messy. The reason for this call is that I have something you might want back."

With that he turned his head and nodded to someone off-screen. He then stood and walked to the side until he was no longer on the screen. Then four people walked onto the screen and sat around the table. As soon as he saw Kurt, the rest of the world dropped away for Warren.

He couldn't stop himself from speaking, "Kurt."

Golden eyes met his and Kurt grinned sheepishly, "Hello, Warren. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Warren couldn't help but smile, his Kurt was in Magneto's hideout and he was worrying about Warren, "Don't worry about me. Are you alright, Kurt?"

He nodded in response, "Ja, we are all fine. Tired, bruised, and bloodied, but fine. Magneto has promised to let us go as long as we meet at a third location and don't track him back to this base. He hasn't done anything to hurt us or threaten us."

Warren sighed in relief as Logan snorted, "Geez, Elf, can't take you anywhere without you getting into trouble."

Magneto walked back on-screen, "Touching as this reunion is, we have business to discuss."

* * *

Kurt nodded to Magneto warily, but respectfully, as Magneto departed with his team. He was understandably suspicious, but Magneto had followed through on his promise without any foul play or delays. He had been able to tell that Magneto's people weren't happy about letting them go on their way without some sort of promise or reciprocity, but they had been civil, thankfully. Now he and his team had been dropped off at the agreed upon site and all that was left for them to do was wait for the Blackbird to arrive.

"About time you showed up, Elf."

He grinned as Wolverine stepped out of the shadows, "Good to see you, too, mein freund. Sadly, I did not have any control over our punctuality."

Wolverine snorted, but there was a grin on his lips as he said, "Come on, jet's this way."

The walk did not take long and then they were on the Blackbird, where Warren was waiting, "Kurt."

He smiled as the two came together for a hug and a kiss and Warren wrapped his wings around Kurt, something that he just loved beyond words. It was like having a true angel around him and the feeling was wonderful.


End file.
